LA REVOLUCIÓN
by Maria H.A
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando un nuevo soberano ocupa el trono dispuesto a hacer de su gobierno uno de los peores de la historia? ¿Qué sucede cuando un pueblo llega a ser oprimido sufriendo desdichas y penurias? ¿Y qué pasa cuando ellos deciden levantarse en armas y luchar en contra de la monarquía? Simple, pero a la vez complicado, se inicia una revolución, una que afectará a China.


**Hola, sé que ni siquiera he terminado la otra historia: "El hilo rojo del destino". Sé que muchos estarán pensando: "No terminó el otro y ya quiere iniciar éste" jajaja xd Leo sus mentes ((; Bueno, por ahora con ésta historia sólo tendré el prólogo, trataré de continuar "El hilo…" ufff, que largo es el título . ; y luego continuaré con éste, creo que así lo haré xd. Mmm.. lo subí porque lo tenía desde hace tiempo, pues me emocioné y al final aquí está.**

**Psdt: El prólogo es pura creación mía, felizmente no tengo que poner disclaimer xDD**

* * *

**LA REVOLUCIÓN**

**Prólogo:**

Era ya de noche, el manto nocturno había tomado posesión de toda China, en cada lugar, cada rincón, pero a pesar de saber eso, él aún permanecía despierto, caminaba de una esquina a otra por la enorme habitación, su mirada se encontraba perdida en el suelo, pensaba en las mejores opciones por las que podría decidir, sin embargo nada claro se le venía a la cabeza, sólo eran ideas erróneas y eso verdaderamente era inadecuado en él, un dragón, el hijo del cielo y soberano sobre la Tierra, Han Di Geng.

Sin darse cuenta, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y seguidamente a temblar mucho más de lo habitual en una persona normal, era frustrante no poder controlarlas ni en sólo segundo por lo que pasaba continuamente sus garras, parecidas al del águila, por el poco pelo de su cabeza. Todo su cuerpo: sus ojos de langosta, cuernos de unicornio, morro de buey, nariz de perro, bigotes de bagre, melena de león, cola de serpiente y escamas de pez; mostraban palmariamente su nerviosismo e inquietud, ya siendo notado por toda la multitud que se encontraba a su alrededor, a quienes había mandado a llamar, porque verdaderamente existía una emergencia, una que conminaba a la realeza y tal vez a todo su pueblo.

-Su Majestad Imperial…

-¡Calla!- reaccionó velozmente como a una rama seca que se prende instantáneamente al hacer contacto con el fuego- ¿o es que deseas perder tu cabeza?

La cabra rápidamente se arrodilló, colocando las palmas y testa en el suelo. Por supuesto que no deseaba morir, tenía una vida por delante en su trabajo como eunuco.

El emperador al verlo de esa forma, decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su camino por el Salón de la Armonía Suprema, hasta llegar a su trono imperial y sentarse en ella, como muchas otras veces.

Tomaba aire por su hocico, aspirando lo mejor posible. Dirigió la mirada hacia sus súbditos, todos se mantenían enmudecidos como esperando de él una orden para desempeñar.

-¿Qué me recomiendan que deba hacer?...- preguntó, sabiendo que se rebajaba de nivel con ello, pero aún así necesitaba calmar su ansiedad contenida.

Las cabras, vestidas de kimonos negros con decoraciones de pequeños dragones dorados, se miraban entre ellas esperando ver a alguna hablar. Esto no era ningún asunto cualquiera y sabían que quien se dirigiese al emperador debía de tener un muy buen consejo.

-¡Oh, vamos, son más de 500 eunucos y a ninguno se les ocurre una idea!- estaba frustrado por la incapacidad de sus empleados, aunque sabía que él podía sumarse a la lista junto con ellos. Al menos le quedaba poder desahogarse gritándoles- ¡Todas son unas cabras inútiles!

Se levantó de su asiento bruscamente y camino con paso firme hacia uno de sus subordinados.

-¡Tú!- le señaló, éste se sobresaltó, se sentía tan asustado como algunos de sus amigos, quienes creían que le había llegado la hora- te ordeno que me respondas…

-S…su…Ma…ma…jestad…Impe…pe…peri…al…

Din Geng frunció el ceño furioso, soltó un bramido que únicamente logró amedrentar aún más a la cabra.

-¿Podrías, al menos, vocalizar correctamente?- bufó y rechinó los dientes.

-…Y…y...yo…

-¡Oh, apártenlo de mi vista!- preceptuó a dos gorilas que se encontraban como guardias en la puerta imperial, ellos se aproximaron a la cabra para tomarla de sus brazos, el emperador sólo se giró ante ello.

-¡No, no, por favor, Su Majestad Imperial, CLEMENCIA!- alcanzó a oír, para después escuchar los pasos de alguien acercarse.

-Su Majestad Imperial, ¿lo decapitamos?- preguntó Wen Lie Mang, jefe de los gorilas, arrodillándose por su detrás.

-No, sólo… échalo fuera de la Ciudad Prohibida- mandó, teniendo algo de compasión por el siervo que se había portado como un tartamudo ante él.

-Como Su Majestad Imperial ordene- y dicho aquello, el gorila se retiró cerrando las puertas.

Después de pensar por unos minutos, el emperador se giró.

-Tú- indicó a otro vasallo- responde a mi pregunta.

-Su Majestad Imperial debe ser drástico con las personas que le traicionan, debe mandar a decapitar a la emperatriz y hacerla sufrir por cometer adulterio.

El dragón se mostró pasmado, le aterraba la idea de ejecutar a la gente, en especial a la mujer que llegó a respetar e incluso amar, pero el eunuco tenía razón, debía cumplir con su papel que se le había sido designado desde pequeño.

Volteó a su alrededor para observar como los demás agachaban sus cabezas en señal de respeto, luego regresó a mirar de nuevo a aquella cabra.

-¿Qué hay del bebé?- tragó saliva, _bebé_, ésa palabra le era muy complicada de mencionar- ¿debo matarlo o… tener piedad?

-Su Majestad Imperial, el bebé… debe morir…

Al escuchar aquello, abrió la boca y apretó fuertemente los ojos cerrándolos, se sentía desmayar, la presión lo estaba devorando como a una débil víctima.

Caminó hacia su sede de nuevo y tomó asiento, esta vez colocando su codo en el soporte derecho y su frente en esa misma mano, mientras que con la otra movía los dedos contra el metal.

De entre muchas, otra cabra apareció, la reconocía, era una de actitud muy estricta.

-Su Majestad Imperial es necesario que mueran la madre, amante y el fruto de ambos, no merecen ni un poco de misericordia, lo insultaron a usted, un dios, despedace sus carnes y báñese en su sangre…- hablaba, sin tener el permiso del emperador, hasta que fue interrumpido.

-¡No, no, no!- vociferó, se levantó de su sitial y se acercaba hacia él- ¡NO TE PERMITO HABLAR DE ESA MANERA!-y se sostuvo la morra creyendo perder el conocimiento en cualquier instante.

Y de improviso, como si fuera poca la angustia, llegó un cerdo a las puertas trayendo consigo un aviso de manera oral. Pero al tratar de ingresar, fue donde lo retuvieron los gorilas impidiéndole pasar.

-¡Su Majestad Imperial, Su Majestad Imperial!- gritaba llamándolo desde el exterior- ¡traigo un mensaje importante!

-¡Déjenlo entrar!- ordenó viendo como le hacían caso y le abrían las puertas al recadero.

Moría de la curiosidad por saber lo que le dirían, o tal vez tratando de confirmar lo que ya creía.

El cerdo se adentró a la pieza respirando entrecortadamente.

-Majestad… Majestad Imperial- chillaba- …el bebé… el bebé nació.

El dragón abrió sus ojos como platos, sintió todo el mundo venírsele abajo. Desvió al cerdo y caminó entre corriendo, seguido por todo su séquito, conforme avanzaba, la gente se apartaba permitiéndole trasladarse por donde quisiese. Llegaría a donde su aún esposa se encontraba, no sabía que haría o diría, pero iba por su hijo o bueno, el hijo de su cónyuge, tenía que verlo y saber cómo era.

Llegó al bosque, estaba realmente sombrío, pero se aventuró a entrar y fue seguido por los demás. Después de caminar por un tiempo, evitando chocar con las ramas de los árboles al escabullirse entre ellos, logró ver, gracias al fuego, a Wu Cixi Yehe con algunos empleados a su alrededor. Ella lo reconoció, lo notó por como lo miraba, con temor y precaución. Estaba despeinada y sudorosa, sin embargo aún de esa manera seguía siendo una dragona muy hermosa, a sus costados se encontraban seis mujeres, quienes la sostenían por la espalda mientras ella estaba sentada sobre una manta que se encontraba en el suelo. Sostenía a un bebé en sus brazos.

Se dirigió hacia ella, el gentío de igual forma que las otras le abrían paso, se arrodilló a su lado y observó al bebé. Se asemejaba físicamente mucho a la madre por su parecido en todo su cuerpo excepto en sus ojos azules, los cuales había heredado del amante.

-¿Es varón o mujer?

-Varón, Su Majestad Imperial- le respondió una sirvienta, sonriendo levemente, como tratando de que el emperador le vea el lado bueno a ésta situación. Al observarla, la recordó, era la primera en estar a disposición de su esposa, seguro ella estaría enterada de cómo la emperatriz y su primer ministro, la pasaban juntos en su ausencia. Le dedicó una mirada insegura.

Contempló de nuevo al recién nacido, _¿así que era un varón?_, entonces representaba una verdadera amenaza a su gobierno. Estiró un dedo, queriendo acariciar su pequeño rostro, mas la emperatriz se lo impidió al yuxtaponer al niño contra su pecho y advertir al dragón con un gruñido.

Han se irguió indignado por la poca confianza que le brindaba su consorte.

-Tráiganlo- exigió a Lie Mang, quien lo había seguido junto con otros. Él hizo una seña a sus compañeros que estaban bajo su mando.

De las sombras apareció un leopardo sujetado de los brazos por unos lobos con armadura, quienes lo apuntaban a su vez con espadas, se podía visualizar que sus ropajes de gala se encontraban rasgados y sucios con mucho polvo, estaba cubierto de grandes heridas, obtenidas por los látigos, por las que se desangraba, pero aún así su belleza era sobresaliente sobre las demás cosas. Estando parado, se podía apreciar sus brazos largos y fibrosos, hombros huesudos, clavícula prominente y el cuello largo y esbelto, sus ojos azules oscuros como el mar, eran vivos, inteligentes y expresivos. Sin duda, todo un gallardo a comparación del emperador, quien no tuvo la dicha de nacer con todas ésas características.

La emperatriz se alarmó, trató de levantarse, sin embargo no pudo por las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y también porque sus empleadas se lo impidieron.

-¡No, por favor!- comenzó a llorar- Mi amor…- le habló al leopardo, éste se mostraba relajado para tranquilizarla.

El emperador al ver esa escena, sintió unos celos enormes. Caminó decidido hacia Zhao Dao Wang, quien fue antes su mejor amigo. Al estar frente a él, lo observó con menosprecio.

-No sé como hiciste para conseguir su corazón, pero eso te saldrá caro.

-Tú ni siquiera la querías- contestó de una manera retadora, mostrando su valentía ya que no cualquiera se atrevería a hablar de esa forma a su soberano.

-¡Yo la amaba!- gritó como si hubiese sido insultado.

-Pues entonces no lo demostrabas, no como yo…- ante esa última frase, recibió una bofetada tan fuerte que le hizo mover la quijada y acumular un poco más de líquido rojo en su boca.

-No entiendo en que te hice mal, ¡eras mi amigo, mi primer ministro! Te di honor, mi confianza y lujos por doquier. ¡¿No te fue suficiente, tanto así que fuiste con MI ESPOSA y le diste un HIJO?!

-Yo…siempre quise ser independiente, que nadie tuviese poder sobre mí- Di Geng se quedó boquiabierto, no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de él.

-Bien- soltó con furia- creo que ahora podrán cumplir su sueño juntos… en la otra vida.

Se alejó de él y caminó hasta llegar al costado de Lie Mang.

-Ya saben que hacer- el gorila comprendió e hizo un ademán a los lobos, unos sujetaron al leopardo y lo hicieron arrodillarse, otros fueron por la dragona.

Se vio el horror reflejado en los rostros de algunos de los presentes, todos sentían ponérseles los pelos de punta, sólo que algunos no lo demostraban y otros sí.

Han miró como uno sujetó los cabellos de la emperatriz y la arrastró por el suelo, mientras que el otro le quitaba a su hijo.

-¡No, no le hagan daño!- se resistía con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Denme a mi bebé! ¡Regrésenmelo, AHORA!- ordenó, creyendo que aún tenía poder.

No obstante, no pudo hacer nada ya que otros tres lobos se aproximaron a ella para cargarla fácilmente y lanzarla al suelo junto a su querido.

La dragona y el leopardo se encontraban juntos sobre el piso, sujetados entre ellos, estaban rodeados de ocho lobos que sostenían espadas en sus manos apuntando hacia el centro.

Las sirvientas comenzaron a llorar y gritar, incluso algunas corrían donde su señora, pero no lograban llegar porque los soldados se los imposibilitaban.

-Mi amor, mi amor…- lloraba desgarradoramente la mujer, contemplando a su adorador, el leopardo estando a su lado, sólo la abrazó con mucha fuerza y le dio pequeños besos en la cabeza.

-Te prometo que cuando nazcamos de nuevo, estaremos juntos- Dao Wang sujetaba la cabeza de la emperatriz con ambas manos, hablándole tiernamente.

-Sí, sí, sí…- repetía ella, aún llorando pero con una pequeña chispa de esperanza.

Al verlos así, el emperador sintió asco y repulsión. Desvió la mirada, para ver como al bebé dragón lo sostenían de los pies, manteniéndolo desnudo en el aire, éste lloraba como sabiendo lo que pasaría, sus padres y él morirían. Lo observó con ternura, mientras se preguntaba _¿ese bebé también merecía morir?_

Sin saber lo que hacía, se acercó al lobo que lo sostenía.

-Dámelo…- susurró, mas el lobo se le había quedado mirándole asombrado- ¡Que no has oído, dámelo!- le ordenó y acto seguido consiguió lo que pedía. Sostuvo al niño y lo cubrió con sus doradas capas dándole abrigo.

El lobo al notar aquello, se inclinó antes su señor y rey.

-Su Majestad Imperial, por favor, no cometa este error…-rogó con la cabeza agachada.

-¡Nadie me dice que hacer, yo soy el emperador, SOY UN SER DIVINO!- el lobo se calló sin más que decir- y… este pequeño será criado como mi futuro heredero- levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, sonreía con gran amor, _¡sí, un hijo!, _eso es lo que durante mucho tiempo había anhelado- Se llamará Xing Yun, por haber tenido la suerte de vivir al haber ablandado el corazón de un dios.

Se alejó con el pequeño dragoncillo en brazos, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba el sonido de espadas incrustarse en cuerpos y unos gritos muy familiares…

* * *

**Espero que los haya hipnotizado, okey no -.- Déjenme sus críticas, es la primera vez que escribo con algo de acción o suspenso, no sé que será xd En el próximo capítulo de ésta historia, el cual no sé la fecha, les explicaré más. Adiósxd**


End file.
